Regrets
by La Flakis
Summary: Naruto and hinata become more than friends when something terrible happens and Naruto is forced to somethingg that he will regret for the rest of his life.
1. preface

He sat on his bed, his head in his hands. The sheets on the floor, the house a mess. What had he done? He let her walk out of his life, the love of his life and now she was gone...forever. That was it no turning back, he had made a wrong turn and there was no way to get back on the right track. All he could do was sit there and cry. He hated to cry but at the moment that was all he could really do. Her laughter would play no more in the background. Her vocie like bells, would never hear again. This was it and again he asked his self what had he done?


	2. Torn Apart

Chapter 1-Memories

"Naruto-kun," Hinata yelled as she entered his apartment. There was no answer, just silence. He had been sick for the past week and that was wierd, since he hardly ever got sick, and this worried Hinata. She walked to his room and there he was asleep, she couldn't help but smile. She loved him so much, yet he didn't see her as she say him. She saw him as cute, funny, he was nice, and caring, and he was so many things to her she didn't know where to begin.

"Hi-hinata?"

"Yes? I'm here, what's wrong Naruto?"

"I love you..." Naruto mumbled, Hinata blushed, was he awake, or was she the one that was dreaming. Maybe...maybe she had fallen asleep. Then she heard snoring, Naruto was still asleep! He was dreaming of her and telling her that he loved her. She smiled and went to the kitchen to make him something to eat when he woke up...

Hinata woke up, and began to cry. Her arms wrapped around her knees and crie d, cried until she couldn't anymore. Until the pain that was her heart would some day subside and disappear. She wished in her heart that Naruto hadn't made her leave that day, that he hadn't said all thoose nice things to her, that he would have just stayed her friend because if they would have still been friends then maybe her heart wouldn't ache the way it did.

She went to her desk and began to write. A letter that maybe if she had the courage to she would send it, but she was not that type of girls to send it. She poured out her heart in the letter, maybe that would help she thought. Yet again she could always send them to him as a reminder of what they once had.

She had fallen asleep writing the letter to Naruto, she looked at it and shoved it into her desk drawer. She hadn't slept for awhile since she had broken up with Naruto. She hurried to get dressed and left to Lady Tsunade's office to receive a mission. As she went through the village she saw the little kids running, the old ladies gossiping as they made their way to the market when she saw Naruto's favorite ramen stand.

_The night was cold and Naruto was Hinata were walking back from doing some tasks that Lady Tsunade wanted them to do._

_"Hinata-chan?" She looked up, "would you like to go out to eat some day with me? you know like friends? Or i mean it could be more than friends if you want?" Hinata laughed and nodded,_ _"well just pick the time and the day."_

_"What about now...if that's okay with you...I mean I am hungry and it's not late and you invited-"_

_"Sure," Naruto interupted her, she smiled, he checked his wallet and grinned with embrassment. "I don't have alot of money on me at the moment can we just to Ichiruka's Ramen and call it a date?" Hinata smiled, and hugged Naruto something she was always terrified of doing but it it felt nice._

She felt a tear and wiped it, "Naruto-chan I have to forget you."


	3. The Plan

Chapter two-The Plan

Naruto was alone in his apartment, he wasn't use to being alone. He was use to Hinata being around him. Her laugh filling the apartment, her warm embrace, her kisses, her advice. He was idiot. he thought, why did he tell her that? He was scared, he never had been more scared in his life then he was now. Whenever he was with her he felt like he was complete. He felt wanted and loved, mostly everyone in the village hated him. Even though that had changed over the years because he had become the village hero, yet he felt that they still didn't like him for carrying the Kyubi.

Hinata had always been the only one that loved him when they were children. Why had hhe been so stupid he thought punching the wall. The walls around him to move and appear broken. It was all because Sakura had kissed him...

_Naruto walked into his apartment to find clothes on the floor. Female clothes, they looked familiar...Sakura's clothes! Why was she here and why was she here? _

_"Naruto," Sakura said, he turned, she was standing in the doorway towards his room. She was wearing one of his shirts. She smiled, "I was waiting for you."_

_"Why? Wait why are wearing my shirt?"_

_She walked towards him, "because I wanted to come over so that we could hav fun." She laughed, "and that way I can show you how much you mean to me." She had her arms around Naruto, "I know you are going out with Hinata, but please you can't like her she is-"_

_Naruto pushed her away and cut her off, "don't you dare talk about Hinata that way. She is one of the most caring nd understanding person in this village." Naruto picked up her clothes and gave them to Sakura, "here is your clothes and please leave."_

_"You can't be serious!"_

_"I am very serious."_

_She grabbed his hand and put it on her waist, and kissed his neck, "you know you don't her. You have always had a crush on my and I am giving you a chance, to well act on those emotions." She smiled, she came closer to him and kissed him. Her lips crushing his, he pulled her closer. She began to remove his jacket, as this happened he lead her to the sofa and pushed her under him. They seperated and she smiled as she removed his shirt revealing his muscular abdomen and chest. She kissed him again, he grabbed his shirt and tore it off, she gasped. _

_"Naruto," She whispered as he kissed her neck, she was enjoying every minute of this especially when she saw he door open. Hinata was here, she grinned, "Naruto, make me yours." His lips crushed hers, Hinata wanted to cry. She had been humiliated by Naruto, His love that he had proclaimed to her was a lie. She ran out of the room and Naruto hadn't even realized she had been there, but Sakura had and she didn't plan on telling Naruto. Sakura tugged on his pants, and he grabbbed her arm._

_"Not yet, you said we were gonna have a little fun remember." She smiled at Naruto, he smiledd back tighting his hold on her arm._

_"Naruto, ow, your hurting me."_

_He got up and pulled her towards the door, the door was slightly open, maybe he had forgotten to close it. He opened it and threw Sakura out. He grabbed the clothe sshe had left laying on the floor and threw them out in the hallway with her. _

_"Don't ever come back and attempt that again because as I told you before I love Hinata and there is no way I would want to go out with you or anything of the sort." He said closing the door. On the other hand Sakura stood in the hallway laughing. If Naruto wasn't for her then Hinata wouldn't have him and she had seen enough to dump him. _


	4. The Mission

Hinata had made it to the office, her heart sank at the thought that Lady Tsunade would make her team up with Naruto again. She knew in her heart that wouldn't be able to resist that smile, those arms that seemed to call out to her to protect her. Those deep blue eyes that seemed to show all the pain that Naruto had been through, he was like a book she thought, that only Hinata could read. She took a deep breathe and walked into the office, books scattered and papers. This office was never clean anymore Hinata thought.

"Hinata!" She looked to see who had called her name, but she couldn't see anyone only a stack of pappers that seemed almost to reach the ceiling. Suddenly, with a thud they seemed to fall on the floor scaring Hinata. Lady Tsunade laughed, "now I called you into my office for an inportant mission and you will have a team mate of course and this will be his last mission."

"Who is it if I may ask and what is the mission?" Hinata asked, as that happpened the door was thrown open and a yellow flash passed Hinata.

"Lady Tsunade how dare you! You cant tell me what I can and can not do!" Hinata realized it was Naruto, he hadn't seemed to noticed her. What was he mad about? "I am not going to stop going on missions just because you want me to you bag of bones!"

"Naruto, I am glad you can make it and maybe you should clam down." She ordered, Naruto made a sort of grunting noise and seemed to calm down. "Now let me answer your questions Hinata." Tsunade smiled, Naruto's heart sinked and there was feeling that mad his face feel warm and looked at the floor afraid to turn around. "Naruto will be going on his last mission because this will be my last year as Hokage and Naruto will be taking my place."

Naruto smiled and laughed, "finally you decided to something good! I guess my dream will finally come true!" He turned out without even realizing it and hugged HInata. Hinata hated being in his arms because the images of him and Sakura would come flooding to her and she pulled away from the embrace. Naruto's smile seemed to disappear in a matter of seconds, she hated making him feel like that, but she didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

"Tsunade I ca-"

"Hinata you cant decline the mission," Tsunade warned, "we need someone with bakugan and Neji is off in a scouting mission and you are the only one avaliable and plus we cant give this mission to your sister it's a very dangerous mission." Tsunade paused and seem to take a dramatic pause, "now the mission, we have reason to believe that there is a rogue ninja from the Hidden Village in the Sand and Garra wants us to take care of him. Since all of his shinobi's are busy with other missions. He is supposedly hiding in the land of snow" Tsunade said Hinata nodded, "you will be leaving this afternoon. So go and don't screw this up Naruto."

Naruto laughed, "I won't."

Tsunade couldn't help but laugh, "that's what you always say...but you always seem to screw up. Hinata you are going to have to take care of him, and to make things clear, I don't care what went on between you too but fix it. Oh, and bring back the rogue ninja dead or alive."

Hinata nodded, she felt like running and running until she was far away from Naruto. Naruto glanced at Hinata, she stared at the floor. She hadn't changed and he missed her with every fiber of his being...on this mission he would get her back he thought.


	5. Lies

Naruto stood at the gate waiting for Hinata. What if she didn't show up he thought. He yelled, "Naruto what has gotten into you! Gah!"

He turned and looked beyond the gate, the wind rustled the leaves, making the trail seem so long and maze like. Naruto sat down, he was getting irritated with the long wait, and he just wanted to start the mission already. Especially, trying to get Hinata to even talk to him and trying to get Hinata back. He missed her, her long flowing purple hair, the scent of her perfume. Flowers, that reminded him of a garden. He laughed as he remembered her smile and the way that the light hit her eyes.

"Naruto." Hinata said in a monotone voice almost. She didn't want to seem like he was important to her, even though he wanted to scream out that he was the love of her life. The side that nobody knew, she knew about. All his secrets and his kisses she used to own. She wanted that back, she wanted to forgive him. Yet, every fiber in her being felt betrayed and she wanted to no longer be in pain. She wanted to run far away from him, but his arms seem to call out for her. His eyes, his blue eyes seemed to look into hers in a way that almost scared her because it seemed that he could see everything in her eyes. All her emotions all her troubles…the feeling was difficult to understand so she looked away.

"Hinata!" He smiled at her, yet she looked away, his heart sank. "Let's get going then…Hinata is there something wrong?"

She began to walk away, "no, can we just go on this mission already?" She turned and looked at Naruto for a second and turned back around and started to walk away. Naruto followed her, there was silence between them. Naruto caught up with her yet Hinata kept her distance from him. Naruto looked on the ground, and the walk lasted for a while. The silence was broken by the growling stomach of Naruto; he laughed and turned to see Hinata's face. Yet she didn't smile, she didn't even turn to look at him.

"Hinata there is a trading post right up there maybe we should take a break," he suggested. She nodded; she didn't even feel like talking to him. He stopped, he hated the long hours of silence, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back so that he could look her in the eyes. "Hinata! Why won't you talk to me?"

"I don't feel the need to," she answered.

"What did I do to hurt you so much that you won't even look at me?"

Hinata felt a knot in her throat, "Naruto you know very well what happened between you and Sakura. I saw the whole thing, you cheated on me with that so called friend, Sakura!"

"I never cheated on you with her! I told you time and time and again, I love you!"

Those words hit Hinata on the face, and tears began to cry, "don't you dare lie to me! Never again will I ever believe in you again…..Naruto you hurt me. To be honest I hate you," she whispered trying to stop the tears as she pulled away.

"Look me in the eyes when you say it and then I'll know it's true."

Hinata couldn't take it anymore, and she ran up the trail. She couldn't lie to him very, she hated telling lies it was the worst thing a person could do. Naruto appeared in front of her, he grabbed her waist and pulled her close and kissed her. She tried to pull away, but she couldn't. His kiss sent chills down her spine, butterflies formed in her stomach. He pulled her in, even more, he missed this closeness, he missed her kisses. He wanted her back, he missed his Hinata. Hinata finally pulled away and slapped him.

"Don't you EVER do that again!" Naruto held a hand on his face…..she slapped hard he thought. "Naruto," she made sure to look him in the eyes, "here is your answer that you wanted so much Naruto-kun. I hate you for how much you hurt me. For how much harm you did to me and after this mission I don't ever have to deal with you again in my life."

"Hinata," he looked in her eyes and smiled. He simply smiled at her, she held her breathe, did he see through her lie?

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, it's just that you were right I did get my answer and to tell you the truth…"

"What?"

"Never mind, all you need to know is that I have my answer, and I think that the answer that you gave me is something that I already knew." He smiled as Hinata walked away and he thought to himself, 'she is such a horrible liar.'


End file.
